List of Quotes - Batsu Ichimonji
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Batsu Ichimonji. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Batsu Intro *Normally I don't like to be the bully, but... *Sorry, but we're in a rush! Out of the way! *You better be ready, because I'm not gonna hold back! *Time for a lesson, courtesy of my fists! *It's just a fight, right? I'm ready and willing. *Yeah. We can't let the bad guys walk all over everybody! *Don't get in my way! *Heh! Give me a break. *Come on now, you can't just do this for fun. *We're fighting this together, so I suppose I can't just let you go it alone. Solo Begin *Time to make an appearance! *Leave it to me! *Batsu Ichimonji ready to rock! *No stopping me! *Now I'm getting serious! *Fights are determined by the first strike! *Follow me! *I'll take 'em head on! *Time to decide the outcome of this battle! *Coming to help! Solo Finish *I'm at my full power! *I'm ready to rumble! *I'm burnin' up! *Guuuuuuuuuuts! *I'll show you! Guts! *Mid-air... Guts! *This'll finish things! *Now's my chance! *This will finish you! Victory *Heh, you don't have what it takes to beat us! *You'll never be able to protect anyone like that! *Heh, I see you're pleased with yourself. *You'd better get stronger if you want to take us out! *You'll never be able to hold on to your principles if you're weak! *That's right. Evil never pays. Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro Batsu: Heh, the strongest one always wins! That's the way the world works! Pai: Batsu, it's not good to think of things so simply. Akira: What defines true strength is one of the biggest questions in all of martial arts. Victory Batsu: I have another friend named Akira who uses Bajiquan, too. Akira: Now that is a coincidence. I'd love to have a match with your friend. Pai: It sure would make cheering you on hard... Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Batsu: You guys have a ton of guns. Can I try shooting some of them? Chris: No way. These aren't toys, after all. Jill: You aren't satisfied with shooting fire from your fists, Batsu? Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro Morrigan: It must be wonderful being so young and full of strength, hmm...Batsu? Batsu: W-What's with you? Help me out here, Chun-Li! Chun-Li: Morrigan, he's still in high school. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Batsu: Yeah! I'm on fire! You know the feeling, right Mr. Vampire? Demitri: The foolish hotheadedness of youth. Take care of who you speak to! Dante: How about both of you hotheads cool down a bit? Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro Frank: So you're from Taiyo High right? Are the school festivals there still the same? Batsu: Pretty much. It's fun to learn new moves and test them out. Hsien-Ko: I'm not sure, but I don't think that's what school festivals are supposed to be about! Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Gemini: It's time for a justice and bravery team-up attack! Batsu: Hey, those aren't that easy to pull off you know! Erica: Justic, bravery, love, and friendship are all excellent! Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Haken: Okay, bomber princess. Make sure you keep up. Batsu: I'm ready to go! Don't fall behind, princess! Kaguya: Oh, ah, yeah! Don't worry, Batsuken! Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Batsu: I'm ready to go! Let's do this, Ogami! Ichiro: I used to be that hot-blooded too when I was in the navy academy... Sakura: You're still hot-blooded in my eyes! Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Jin: Batsu, have you ever thought of getting a new uniform? Batsu: Give me a break! You sound like my school’s moral committee. Xiaoyu: It’s not like you have any room to talk either, Jin. Victory Batsu: How about we have a friendly competition between our schools next time? I'll call the guys from Pacific too. Xiaoyu: Hey, that's not a bad idea. It could be fun. Jin: There's no telling how many people could get injured, either. Kite & BlackRose Intro Batsu: You should get outside more instead of wasting your time with games. BlackRose: I'll have you know that my real body is very athletic! Kite: The real me isn't so much different, I guess... Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Mii': Hey Batsu, are you keeping up with your studies? Batsu: I’m always getting yelled at because I’m not aggressive enough. Kogoro: Uh, that doesn’t sound like studying to me. Victory *'Batsu': You remind me of a cheerleader. Were you part of a squad or something? Mii: Hohohoho! I happen to have a 5th degree black belt in cheerleading♪ Kogoro: I’m not even sure how someone determines you have a 5th degree black belt in cheerleading. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro T-elos: What the hell are you staring at, boy? Batsu: Did you guys used to go to Pacific High? KOS-MOS: I think you are mistaking us for someone else, Batsu. Kurt & Riela Intro Riela: Even if I am defeated, I'll keep fighting while I have the strength! Batsu: You can't uphold your values if you lose. You have to win! Kurt: That's right. That's the truth of the battlefield. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Batsu: This'll just be like Athletics Day, right? Let's go! Xiaomu: Oh youth. What school does he go to again? Superhuman? Reiji: I'm pretty sure Batsu goes to Taiyo High School. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Batsu: Some of my friends learned moves from you. Ken: Oh, you mean my online karate courses? Ryu: Ken, I hope you haven’t forgotten that our style was originally meant for assassination. Victory Ryu: Alright, I really pulled that last move off well! Batsu: Heh, looks like everybody is using Shimazu Karate these days. Ken: Hey Batsu, just because it looks similar doesn’t mean it’s the same thing. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Batsu: Alright! Give it everything you've got Soma! Time to go all out! Soma: Whatever. Just keep quiet so you don't distract me, Batsu. Alisa: Hmm, if only you both shared a little bit of each other's personalities. Toma & Cyrille Intro Batsu: Alright! Let's get these punks, Toma! Toma: You got it! I'm always ready to go! Cyrille: I-I just can't keep up with these two... Victory Cyrille: Good work, Batsu! Hey, what's the matter? Batsu: It's not enough... I can't protect anyone like this! Toma: That's true. Strength is meant to be used for others. X & Zero Intro X: I wonder which special weapon I should use here... Batsu: You've got a lot of weapons. You should try using Twister Uppers and other things too, Zero. Zero: I don't have any of those techniques. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Estelle: Our weapons are love! Yuri: Justice! Batsu: And a brave party-up! Zephyr & Leanne Intro Batsu: Where do all these monsters come from?! Leanne: Batsu is kind of cool now that I think of it. Zephyr: He's too hotheaded for me. I'll never get your taste in guys, Leanne. Category:Quotes